Ninjas Don't Use Doors
by xXDeezy-JXx
Summary: What happens when Naruto will stop at nothing to destroy Village Hidden in the Leaves? R&R Pairings: Naruto x Harem till certain point in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja's Don't use Doors.

This, my friends, is a story. But you probably knew that already. What you probably guessed by now is that this story is about our blonde hero, and that it will be heartwarming and everything will have a happy ending. You probably think that this is a story where Naruto starts from scratch and becomes the strongest and happiest ninja in the village where everyone accepts him, then your probably right. You probably think that Naruto will have a lot of happy moments. You'll probably think that at the end of the day, our hero will be the one who comes out on top. If I am right about your personality so far, you're a predictable dumbass. Though these statements are true, one of them isn't, as to which one it is, however, you'll have to read to find out.

Prologue

10/10/1

The night sky was truly beautiful. There was a gentle fall breeze, the sky was littered with beautiful bright stars, and the moon was brighter than the sun. The forest was filled with the sounds of bugs buzzing, and birds calling out to each other through the bright darkness. The Forest of Death truly did give off a different, almost peaceful vibe at night. But there was something there that shouldn't have been, however, in its current state it fit the word Death fit its appearance.

The small figure could be seen, his chest rising and falling through torn clothes. The blood falling from the top of his head and the corner of his mouth formed a puddle behind his head. He was ridden with gashes and bruises. And his eyes were swollen shut letting only a trickle of his original bright blue eyes shine through. In between rasps he found himself with a broken smile. A smile someone could only have after being completely and utterly beaten. A tear trickled down the side of his face from the very small crevice that was his swollen eye. He looked up to the moon with a look of emptiness. The Tenth day of the Tenth month, was the day he dreaded the most. He hated it, everything about it. He hated the air. He hated clouds in the sky. He hated the leaves that were beginning to die on the trees. But what he hated the most was the way people changed. They went from their normal daily dirty looks and snickers, to turning the 5-year-old boy into a piñata. Anything that had substance and range, they somehow made into a weapon. This year the random bludgeoning tool award went to a child's stuff animal. One would think that wouldn't hurt, but the stuffed bears eyes were made from some kind of hard substance. What it was, the boy didn't know, because before he could see it clearly, an angry father slammed it into his eye.

He was almost beaten to death, but he lost everybody by ducking into his self made passage way which was little more than a hidden doggy door in a wooden fence. He kept running well past the city border and into the training grounds. Before he knew it he found himself crawling under a gate to the forest of death. He could barely see, his vision was blurry and his head was pounding. This boy, this child knew he did nothing wrong, in fact he even knew exactly what happened and why he was hated. And that made him sad. He overheard the Hokage speaking to Kakashi, he knew his father was the 4th Hokage, he knew his mother died giving birth to him, and most importantly he knew he was hosting a monster. The Nine Tailed Fox.

… A Vicious Untamed Beast …

"Why…" he said, looking up at the moon, his gaze empty. "Am I really that bad… do I deserve to be hated?" The tears were now streaming down his dirty bloody face. He looked up at the moon with the emptiest eyes a child could have. "Ojii-san. Why?" With that everything went black.

4/10/2

The Forest of Death was eerily silent, the morning dew was thick on the leaves and the sun was steadily climbing higher into the sky. Everything was still, not even the birds were calling. That is until a yellow blur flew through the trees chasing a figure moving to fast for normal eyes to see.

"Come here kitty!" a child-like voice called. Flying through the trees at top speed with a hungry look on his face. His blonde hair was now shoulder length and still spiky and he was wearing a tiger pelt over a white shirt with an orange spiral on it and some black cargo pants. "Ill only eat you a little bit I promise," drool now dripping down his mouth. He finally caught up to the tiger that was running below him and pounced on it stabbing it in the back of the neck with a sharp stone disconnecting his spine. Giving it a quick and painless death. He looked down at the dead 7 foot tiger. "Aaah. Dinner," he said licking his lips as he was about to skin it before he felt an unfamiliar presence. "Not again." He sighed and a clone poofed into existence without him making a hand-sign. "You know what to do." The clone just nodded and shunshined away in a spiral of leaves. "All right come on out," he said dropping his tiger cloak, "I have tigers to skin and bigger fish than you to fry," he said repeating a yawn, then he gave a look as if he just solved a jig saw puzzle, "You wouldn't happen to want to buy a tiger hide would you? Only 125 ryo eh? Eh? How bout it?"

His response was a shuriken ripping through the air straight for the back of his head. "Guess not huh" he gave a tired look. Without missing a beat he turned around and stuck his finger through the hole in the middle of it, leaving it to spin harmlessly on his finger. He flicked the shuriken back in the direction it came at almost twice the speed. It entered the foliage and a figure dropped out of the tree with two giant shurikens on his back. The silver haired chunin landed feet first into the clearing with a cut on his cheek. Licking his blood with a sadistic smile he yelled and began to charge in. "Today you die demon!"

Naruto yawned once more and leaned back as the fist extended toward his face stopping just short. Before he could react Mizuki followed up with a quick sweep. Naruto back flipped away. Upon landing, with a flick of his wrist he tossed a barrage sharp stones seemingly from no where, causing Mizuki to jump back as well. Naruto flew through a few hand-signs before slapping his hands together. "N-Style Original Art: Ha Imochi-Byō!" All the leaves in the surrounding area immediately froze up and pointed towards Mizuki, then all at once they attacked him, slicing him at impossible angles. They eventually encircled Mizuki, causing a mini tornado of pain. By the time the leaves died down, a haggard Mizuki was left panting for breath. There were shallow cuts all over his body. "How'd you like them app-" Naruto was cut off by a charging silver haired ninja. Mizuki opened up with a flying kick, which Naruto easily avoided by turning his body slightly to the side. Mizuki then pivoted on the foot he landed on and turned to punch our blonde companion. However he ended up punching the ground where Naruto and was promptly kicked in the back of the knee causing his leg to buckle, dropping him down to Naruto's height. Naruto then kicked Mizuki in the back of the neck, causing him to hit his head on the ground with a thud. Then Naruto followed up with a kick the chunin's side causing him to fly into the trunk of a tree. Mizuki slid down onto the ground gasping for air while clutching his torso, there were a few broken ribs. He was ready to stand up and try again but Naruto was already upon him. His foot a glow with chakra he stomped on Mizuki's shins, until he heard audible snaps. Naruto hopped back to his starting position, which was a rather lazy stance ignoring the screams of agony. He let out another audible yawn before scratching his head and turning back to his dead tiger. "Well Sir, it was very fun talking to you but like I said, bigger fish than you to fry. See Ya!" He yelled hefting up his slain tiger. He turned to Mizuki with his giant shit-eating grin. "Hmm… I wonder if you really can fry things in the wild." He then disappeared into the trees.

"Damn demon… DAMMIT ALL!" he yelled into the air causing all the birds in the surrounding area to fly away. He gritted his teeth trying to suppress the pain in his legs. He hung his shame in shame and anger. "TO A SIX YEAR OLD? REALLY?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was obviously crazy. "Its that damn demon in him. That's got to be it. Theres NO WAY I just lost to someone a quarter my age!" with that he foamed at the mouth and he blacked out. All of a sudden a few ANBU hopped into the clearing followed by the Hokage himself.

"Mizuki, you are to be interrogated by Ibuki for the suspicion of treason." The Sandaime stated through his pipe, "Take him away." It wasn't until the ANBU picked him up that the Hokage noticed his legs were bent at extremely odd angles. A smirk broke out on his face as he shook his head and muttered before he Shunshinned away. "Knew I shouldn't have given them those scrolls." The rest of the ANBU followed suit with a newly found traitor.

Deeper in the Forest….

" MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAAAAT!" Naruto said in sheer joy in his housing area, which was nothing more than a canopy with a few scrolls tossed around here and there. There were plenty of traps set up around the perimeter. Anywhere from giant vine trip wires that set off poison mushroom gas, to large pitfalls with chakra consuming seals on scratched into the inner walls. There were seals scratched all into the trees throughout the whole forest. "AAAH this is the life. Now how am I going to get back into the village… hmmm? Well first I should… wait this would be easier with someone to talk to," he stated before another Naruto poofed into existence. "Why hello there handsome. Lets cut to the chase. How should we destroy the village?" he said chewing on tender tiger meat, which he had skewered with a stick.

"Well we could go straight for the Hokage himself?" The clone stated staring at the meat.

"Don't be stupid. We cant take a Hokage yet… oh right training." He muttered finishing up his tiger meat. He put his hands in a familiar hand sign. "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Literally hundreds of Naruto's appeared in the area. Sitting and hanging on trees like monkeys, Some even sticking upside down to the branches with chakra even though they occasionally fell and poofed out of existence.

"MEAAAAAT!" They all immediately began to charge at the camp before Naruto cleared his throat causing them all to hang their heads. "Orders sir?" They chorused with tired expressions.

"Ah better, yes. I want 250 on chakra control. Divide it evenly amongst yourselves. I want you to practice water walking and tree climbing. We're still a little shaky. Oh, I want a majority of you on affinity practice. Those leaves need to be cut straight down the middle. Got it? The next 250 I want you to pick fights with the wildlife. Our reflexes could be better. A chunin almost swept me today. Not. Good. 100 of you read up on the scrolls, my dad left A LOT behind. Memorize memorize memorize. Then you know what? Memorize it some more just to make sure. The next 100 I want on Jutsu. Get the Rasengan down, the rest, practice sight shunsinning. I want to be able to look like I'm teleporting. The last like 10 of you or whatever, go think up a new jutsu. Ha Imochi-Byō actually came in handy today. Great distraction jutsu, I even replaced myself with a clone while it was in effect. But lets... I dunno make it look cooler or something… yeah that'll do. Dismissed." With that he plopped back down onto the ground and took another piece of meat off the stake. The Clones immediately ran into the seals on the trees, teleporting into their various training spots in the forest.

"Well that should do… I'll do a few hours of Kata's later. Kami it would be easier if the clones could help with muscle mass, anyway, Naruto where were we?" He spoke between chews.

"Uuuuh something about cool looking jutsu?" he said tilting his head and putting his hands on his ankles, sitting Indian style mimicking the eating Original.

"No no no. That wasn't it… uh what was it? Oh right destroying the village. Any ideas?" he said taking a gulp of water from a canteen.

"Well Naruto, we could just reek havoc in areas full of civilians?" He said hopeful.

"Nah we'd get caught. Next." He said yawning covering his mouth.

"We could give away village secrets to neighboring countries?" He said again hopeful.

"Psh, we're 6, what do we know about secrets? Besides it takes away from ME being the one who destroys the village. Next?" he said picking his teeth.

"We could paint the Hokage Monument…" the clone said.

"… Your obviously stupid." Naruto deadpanned.

"That's funny cause I happen to be you!" he yelled pointing at him.

"Oh yeah? Well apparently you didn't get a fraction of my intelligence!" he yelled pointing back.

"What are you trying to say punk?" The clone said cracking his knuckles and raising his eyebrows.

"You wanna go punk?" Naruto said spitting to the side mimicking thee clones actions.

"Gladly!" he yelled before getting into a tussle with Naruto causing a cloud of dust to rise.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO" the Hokage yelled throwing his pipe at eh clones temple causing it to poof out of existence.

"Oh hey ojii-san when did you get here?" he said looking up at the man dusting off his clothes.

He took a good look at the childs face. It looked exhausted. His eyes were battle hardened and his face betrayed the feeling that he was much older than his height gave off. "Naruto how many assassination attempts till today do you have?" he said closing his eyes and taking a puff of his back up pipe.

"Uh… 12 chuunins, most of them were drunk though… somehow they always find me when I'm hunting though. It makes my traps feel lonely." He said yawning.

"You still haven't been getting much sleep. Your going to train yourself to death Naruto." He said noticing his chain of yawns.

"Better than being murdered." He muttered giving the Hokage an empty expression. This look struck the Hokage deep, no 6 year old should have to look, live, or act this way.

"Say Naruto. You want to destroy the Village right?" the Hokage said resigning to his original plan.

"Believe it!" He shouted pumping his fist.

"You want to know how?" the Hokage said smirking.

"Believe it!" He said again.

"Become a ninja. Enroll in the ninja academy." The Hokage stated.

"Believe! Wait wha..? That goes against EVERYTHING I stand for. Why the hell would I serve that village?" he yelled.

"Become a genin, become a chunin, become a jonin, then become a hokage. Once you become the Hokage you can easily single handedly destroy the village. What do you say?" The Sandaime said extending his hand.

Naruto was deep in thought. The old man definitely had a point. "I say…" he said rubbing his chin. "I like the way you think Ojii." He said with his shit eating grin.

Scene. R&R please. Fuel. ThNX.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_A clever imagination can open closed doors and closed minds."_

5/8/6

The bird happily sang its song on its perch in the windowsill. Suddenly it stopped and quickly turned its head to the ground. It blinked and tilted its head at the worm that was making its way across the dirt under a tree. As it let out a tweet it jumped off the sill and swooped down catching the worm in its beak gobbling it up and flying into a tree in the distance.

Naruto sat with his head on his fist staring at this phenomenon. It was the most action he had seen all day, to his dismay. 'Isn't this supposed to be a school for ninja?' he thought, yawning and putting his head down on his arms in an attempt to take a nap.

The class was filled with ninja hopefuls. Some of them were the children of prestigious clans, and others were children whose parents pushed them to get a career to get some money for the household. Either way a majority of the people who were there was paying attention, give or take a few students. One chicken butt haired * **ahem ***, raven haired, dumb as shit emo * **ahem ***, 10 year old boy was propped up by his hand and was also staring out the window. A pineapple headed boy could also be seen taking a nap, and the low rhythmic crunching sound of a boy and his endless bag of chips. Along with the blonde boy who seemed to be the pineapple headed child's' twin.These were the students who paid the least amount of attention on average.

"Alright children class dismiss—" Iruka started before he was interrupted.

" WOOOOOOOH! FINALLY!" Naruto yelled pumping both fists into the air while is lips formed an O.

" Kami! SHUT UP NARUTO!" could be heard from a pink haired bitch * **ahem ***, girl sitting in the front row.

"Im sorry Sakura-chan…" he said tilting his head down walking towards her, "I couldn't hear you over that ENOURMOUS forehead. Or should I say Five head." He chuckled placing his entire hand on her forehead. The whole class went silent knowing what would happen next. This was almost a daily thing, and it was right on schedule. 2:47:17 pm, as always it happened on the 17th second. Sakura hung her head covering her face with her bangs while gritting her teeth.

"NARUTOOOO!" She said throwing a punch that he apparently ducked by accident. He bent down and picked up a pen with a frog on it.

"Oh would you look at that I found my pen." he said standing back up while pocketing it. "Oh shi-" he said turning toward Sakura and going wide eyed, before a second punch connected to his cheek and sent him flying across the classroom. He flew over a few desks and landed on the ground before he rolled a few times and eventually into the wall.

"4.25 seconds." Shikamaru muttered awaking from his nap due to the yelling duo. "Eh, she's done better." He said scratching the back of his neck with his usual pout looking down at everything from the middle seat in the top row.

"Yeah." Chouji said still munching on his everlasting chips. He was, as always sitting next to his best friend, Shikamaru.

"That is still a long time for someone to remain airborne after being punched." Shino stated under his collar. "Her strength… is most frightening." He muttered pushing up his glasses, from his position he was exactly one row under Shikamaru's.

"Punched? Yeah right. More like launched!" Kiba laughed pointing at the blonde. He was sitting to Shino's right. "Who gets hit like that and calls themselves a ninja?" he chuckled, earning a yelp in agreement from a white dog sitting on his head. They both watched as Naruto got smacked around some more to their amusement.

"K-Kiba-kun, be n-nice. "Hinata stammered sitting to the left of shino, while looking down at her index fingers, which she pushed together while avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"You'd think he'd learn by now. It's a good thing he's cute, cause he's obviously brain dead." Ino said flipping her ponytail with a huff. She was sitting exactly one row above Hinata.

"You think it's from the steady decrease in brain cells he's had since he started picking fights with Sakura?" Shino stated again. Everyone stopped and went wide-eyed. And in one unified motion, they each slowly turned their heads to face Shino, each in astonishment. Some chips could be heard dropping from Chouji's mouth in the process.

"Y-You?…" Kiba said pointing at him shivering.

"T-Two s-sentences… In 5 m-minutes?.." Ino stammered.

"Joke?... Y-you?" Chouji said dropping his bag of chips all together.

Shino just raised his eyebrow and looked forward without another sound.

"GET OFF ME DOBE!" Sasuke shouted at the dazed blonde sprawled across his lap.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…" Naruto sang in a dazed voice with swirls for eyes. Sakura then grabbed Naruto and jerked him off of Sasuke by the ankle. She, in one fluid motion, began spinning him in a massive circle until they were a blur, they went so fast the two resembled a pink and yellow spinning top.

"ChyaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled in rising intensity before he let him go. The poor boy went spiraling through one of the windows with a loud crash. Throughout that day a rumor was said that a shooting star flew right above Konohagakure.

"Team Rockets blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiinnnnn." Naruto whispered making his voice sound farther away with each word. The class turned to see him sitting in the empty back row his feet crossed on the desk. He was completely unscathed. "My clones are getting better at taking attacks," he said looking down at Sakura, "who knew pumping chakra into the area of attack creates that much of a cushion… I wonder if that applies to me as well… Ill have to try it sometime." He said walking toward the broken window, he put his foot on the ledge ready to jump out before he stopped in his tracks. "Oh and Sakura. You hit like a girl." He said over his shoulder before disappearing from everyone's sight. Most of the girls in the class let out a content sigh, with hearts in their eyes. These girls were known as the Naruto division, led by Yamanaka Ino. The other half of the girls rolled their eyes and returned to staring at Sasuke, this division was known as the Sasuke division, which was of course led by our pink friend Haruno Sakura.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" She screamed out the window.

"Could have fooled us." Someone muttered from the back of the class.

"WHO SAID THAT?"

Iruka shook his head at the whole scene. He would have stopped the unexpected, scratch that, the inevitable violence at the end of the day if it wasn't for the promise he made.

_Ripple effect into flashback sequence initiating in 5…4…3…2…1._

_ 4/11/2 Konoha Academy_

_ Iruka was baffled at the appearance of the short scruffy blonde boy. But what caught his attention the most was the look on his face. The air around the child made him feel completely inferior to him. Iruka felt that instead of ruffling his hair and calling him kid, he should shake his hand as if he was an equal. "Hokage-dono, what brings you here today?" _

_ "Ah yes, well this here is Naruto. He will be joining your class as of Monday. I trust that you will take care of him Iruka." Sarutobi stated. Iruka's eyes immediately went wide. He cleared his throat and regained his composure._

_ "That Naruto?..." Iruka asked eyeing the Hokage. Iruka had heard about the little blonde boy who was harboring the beast that single-handedly destroyed Konohagakure not even a decade ago. He also heard about the hard-knock life Naruto had, even though calling it "hard-knock" was sugar coating it. He also knew that the boy had been living in the Forest of Death for about half a year. He squatted down, again taken aback by the expression the boy had. He could see in his eyes a dull loneliness that no person should have to endure. Especially at his age. While the Hokage answered with a nod Naruto decided to make himself heard._

_ "Do you hate me?" Naruto said even toned and expressionless. Iruka once again was taken back by how adult like this child was. He could see if a child asked him this question if he had caught them in a lie, or if they had broken something. All children ask this question atleast once in their life after they've done something they think is irrecoverably wrong. But Naruto had done nothing wrong and Iruka knew that. That wasn't all that struck him about the boy, it was the way the boy said it. He said it as if it were rhetorical. The boy obviously thought he knew the answer and just wanted closure so everyone was on the same page. _

_ "No Naruto. I don't hate you." Iruka said with his sincere smile. Naruto, surprised, did a double take._

_ "Come again?" He said with a look of disbelief on his face. _

_ "I said I don't hate you Naruto." He said again looking the boy in the eyes, his face still gentle as can be._

_ Naruto looked at the Hokage as if he just got Punk'd and immediately started looking around the room for ANBU to jump out and yell, "Supriiise! We got ya you little fucker!" and proceed to beat him to death. After a few minutes of Naruto looking around the room in fright, much to Iruka and Sarutobi's entertainment, he once again looked at Iruka, nodding to himself in conviction. "Ok then, can I ask you a favor Iruka-sensei?"_

_ "Sure Naruto, anything." Iruka asked tilting his head._

_ "Don't get in my way." The boy said with an air so tense it almost caused Iruka to falter. All he could do was nod and watch the boy shunshin out of the room. He then looked over to the Hokage who put a hand on his shoulder and looked Iruka in the eyes. Iruka nodded, understanding the situation. Sarutobi then sighed and shunshinned out of the room as well._

_ Iruka sighed and went to his desk. He sighed and plopped himself down_

_on the chair and looked out the window. He saw a bird fly past his window towards the ground and sighed. "This is gonna be a long 4 years…"_

_ Flashback sequence ending in 5…4…3…2…1_

Iruka looked at the now broken window where the blonde boy once stood. He blinked realizing the boy had just mastered his cushioning idea for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He wasn't surprised to say the least, he knew the boy was way beyond his level. He felt the boy was High Chuunin to Sp. Jonin at this point. The only thing he lacked was experience and a fully developed body. The Chunin smiled, he was immensely proud of his student. He then face faulted when he realized he was going to have to pay for that window.

As the minutes passed on the class filed out grouping up with their friends/fanclubs, audibly planning what fun they would have that day. The Graduation Exam was in a week and they wanted to enjoy their last days as students. However, two boys remained. Sasuke looked straight ahead, his head resting on his laced fingers. All he could think about was how Naruto got so strong. He somehow pulled off an A rank jutsu, somehow got it to stay intact through various attacks even though it was supposed to die on contact. Sasuke bit his lip in anger. Naruto was the top of the class. No matter how hard he trained he just couldn't seem to catch up, and that bothered him to no end. He had to figure out his secret. "I will. I will so that I can kill him!" he muttered with malice. With that he got up and walked out of the room.

The last boy raised his dazed head to find that he was the last boy there and class was over. He wiped some drool off his face and scratched the back of his head ruffling his black spiky hair. The boy yawned and got up to leave tripping over his shoelace and fell flat on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. The boy groaned and proceeded to stand up. "Come on Tak get yourself together." He mumbled and walked to the window, looking at the damage. He just shrugged and hopped out without even taking a glance at Iruka who was looking at him, confusion plain on his face.

"Borizu Takahashi…" Iruka said to himself looking at the window. "Never could get a read on him." Iruka sighed and went to do some paperwork for the exams.

Later That Day

Naruto was walking across a random training ground on his way to the Forest of Death when suddenly he heard a kunai fly towards him. He turned around and caught the kunai by sticking his finger through the hole at the end. He then proceeded to flick it back by spinning it on his finger twice and flicking his wrist in the direction in which it came. Sasuke came into the clearing having caught the kunai as well.

"Dobe how did you get so strong?" Sasuke said even-toned.

"Ok. Sure. Ill tell you, because I just love people who attack me first and ask questions later. They tend to be the more awesome people the world has to offer." Naruto said with a tired face then turned to walk away.

"Shut it. Just tell me your secret! Or Ill beat it out of you!" Sasuke shouted before crouching low into a battle position.

"Right. Because threatening me is an even better approach." Naruto deadpanned rolling his eyes, now halfway through the clearing. Sasuke was about to charge until another figure appeared in the clearing.

"…" Tak said intelligently. He looked between the two and sighed, "I'm just passing through." He then began to walk through the clearing passing inbetween Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ah. That's it," the blonde boy said punding his fist into his open hand. "Ok Sasugay. If you can beat Tak here, then I'll tell you my secret to getting strong." He then plopped down on the grass and leaned against the trunk of a tree.

Tak looked at Sasuke then Naruto and sighed. "Do I really have to get involved in your lovers quarrel?" He then turned to Sasuke and charged without further delay.

Sasuke looked at Tak as if he'd grown a second head. "What the hell? Why would yo-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he had to duck and weave through a barrage of kicks. He then caught one of Tak's many punches and smirked. He twisted Tak's wrist and shifted his weight so that it was right under Tak's center of gravity, and proceeded to pull down causing Tak to fly over his shoulder. Tak quickly recovered by landing on one hand and pushing off of it propelling himself in the air while doing a series of hand-signs. Sasuke stood his ground and waited for the attack. He was surprised when Tak landed without anything noticeably changing. "Uh…" was all Sasuke uttered before he saw Tak charge in again.

Tak closed in at a high speed. He then made a kick towards Sasuke's head, which Sasukr promptly put his hand up to block, that was until his kick curved downward at an impossible angle and slapped him in the side like a whip with a loud crack. Sasuke flew across the clearing, knocked out as he flew through the air due to the immense pain. Tak watched Sasuke finally reach the ground and roll a few feet before muttering. "Hyōryū Kikku." He then turned to Naruto and the two exchanged looks.

Naruto had always been extremely aware of Tak. He didn't like the feeling he gave off and his senses were telling him to avoid Tak if he could. Now he completely understood why. "Your from that new clan right? What was it called… Borizu?" Naruto asked without taking his eyes off him.

"Watch your back, Uzumaki Naruto. Minato Namikaze's Son." With that he jumped into the woods leaving a shocked Naruto in his stead. Naruto bit his lip and got up quickly. He then sighed, he didn't think going to the Hokage would solve this situation. He would just wait and watch to see what the tide brought him. He took out a piece of paper and began writing on it as he walked toward an unconscious Sasuke. He then stuck the paper on Sasukes forehead and shunshinned away from the clearing to go train.

"Interesting. Very… Interesting." A hooded figure said from somewhere inside the forest. It then backed away into the shadows going unnoticed by everyone.

Sasuke woke with a start. he then grabbed his side, feeling around he sighed thankful that no ribs were broken. He slammed his fists on the ground and gritted his teeth in anger. How could he, an Uchiha, lose! It was simply unprecedented. He then noticed a piece of paper fluttering down from his forehead.

_"Go to the Hokage and tell him to get Kakashi Hatake to train you. It's a Code N. Oh and tell him Naruto said he was right about the Borizo Clan, and to start plan 11. Get stronger. Your going to need to be when shit goes down."_

Scene. R&R please. Fuel. ThNX

Thanks to jfslkajfl for the one review I received. It has been taken to heart. Please R&R Favs/Alerts are nice but I need crticism and maybe even… compliments? Who knows.

Jutsu List

Ha Imochi-Byō! (Chapter 1): Leaf Blast, self explainatory

Hyōryū Kikku (Chapter 2): Drifting Kick, will be explained in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_On average, you will run into a closed door 54 times in your life. 20 times into a glass door. 20 times into a screen door. 10 times into your bedroom door. And 4 times into an opportunity._

5/8/6

"This is serious," The Hokage spoke in a dark tone before the high council, "We need to be wary of the Borizo Clan."

This statement earned mutters between clansmen. The room was rather small, and there was a long rectangular table sitting dead center filled with 5 clan heads on one side of the table, and five Civilian representatives on the other. The Hokage stood at the head of the table over-looking everybody, while the other end of the table was empty. He looked between the talking bodies mentally sighing. This council was made up of the clans and civilian families that have housed in Konoha since almost the beginning of the founding of the village. Due to this the following generations intelligence slowly got duller and duller. This, of course, was due to the spoiling of the heirs from the riches obtained by being in a prestigious clan.

"Hokage-dono, I am not too sure you are exactly correct in this assumption," a haughty Cvilian Rep. said, "They have only been kind to our people, and have only brought the best they have to offer our village."

"It's a shame their heir had to be so incompetent. How does such a clan produce such an inadequate offspring? Its nothing short of baffling." Another Civilian Rep said shaking his head.

"Besides their clan contributes a lot to the village. Between their peculiar jutsu, their bloodline, and the amount of money they donate to the village. It's a wonder you mean to accuse them of, well, anything really." Tsume Inuzuka said leaning on her fist. She obviously thought the old man had lost it.

"What she says is true Hokage-dono," Shibi Aburame intervened with his monotonic voice, "So far they haven't done anything wrong. If anything, I believe, that they should be put into high council."

"I second that motion." Another Civilian Rep. said.

"Whatever." Shikaku sighed rolling his eyes. His wife was NOT going to accept another council meeting as an excuse for him coming home late.

The Hokage closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He completely forgot that the Borizo Clan had been on their best behavior since they got into the village. He himself didn't even know their intentions, he had his complete trust put into Naruto's assumption. Due to the acceptance of the Borizo becoming an official clan of Konoha, he was not allowed to spy on them through his all seeing crystal ball. How could he overlook something so simple, evidence to support his claim. He would have to do some digging. He then shook his head and dismissed everyone. He followed suit as everyone shunsinned out of the room. He had to find some incriminating evidence on the Borizo and he had to find it fast. If there even was any.

5/10/6 6:30 am

Naruto was sitting in his hammock somewhere deep inside of the Forest of Death. He was sleeping as deep as a ninja in the Forest of Death could until something cold landed on his chin and startled him out of his sleep. "Ah! What the… EWWW!" he flailed around in his hammock until he fell out. His back made contact with a few branches on the way down. "Uhm… oooow," he said rubbing his back, "But bird shit? Really?" he looked up and saw a pigeon looking down at him. The bird had a twinkle in its eye. It let out a small coo and hopped off the branch and took to the sky. "Well played my feathered friend… well played, but this game is not over. No. It is just beginning." Naruto then quickly hopped out of his clothes and headed towards the stream to get ready for the important day.

Sasuke was in the middle of the training field awaking when the sun climbed over the trees and into his eyes. "Mmmmph… what the?" He looked around and noticed that everything was moving incredibly slow. The flock of birds were moving at a completely predictable pattern, and the leaves might as well have been moving in a straight line. It was then that he realized what happened. "YES!" he yelled even though he couldn't stand up. He stuck both hands straight up to the sky in balled fists. "I DID IT I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID I WONT LO-" he kept yelling until suddenly a birds dropping fell into his mouth. "Aggh uuugh kaaaah kuuuhh!" he kept choking on it until he swallowed it down. He grimaced at the test before he headed back to the compound to go get ready for the big day.

Tak rolled out of his bed onto the floor with a thud. Half his leg stayed on his bed along with the covers, as he kept snoring. Suddenly his alarm started going off, "BABY BABY BABY, OOOOOOH" he immediately shot up with is eyes the size of dinner plates. From that point, it took him .236 seconds to begin smashing his alarm clock, lighting a match, dropping it on his alarm before watching it catch flame, smiling evilly as it burned, and freaking out as his dresser caught on fire as well. "LOOKI!" he cried in anger as he began chasing his giggling little brother who he found laughing in the hallway outside his room. "Dammit," he panted sitting on his squirming little brother, "now I'm gonna be late. Loki, brother dearest, if I happen to be late and miss my chance to take this test. You will die… No that'd be too cliché, Ill show you why cousin Shinto calls me The Cracker." He soon got up and left his shaking brother. In truth he didn't care if he passed his test, but he wouldn't hear the end of it from his parents. He sighed and proceeded to the go to the bathroom to get ready for the dreaded day.

7:15am

Everyone was sitting in their seat, except for one seat in the back corner. "Well everyone, the graduation exams well soon begin, Iruka stated. "Let me just take a few minutes to take roll…" with that the random "present" or "here" was heard throughout the room at random intervals.

Naruto was sleeping right under the window. It was open as usual, the boy could only use the window to get into the classroom. As far back as anyone could remember, Naruto had never used a door He came in and went out of the same window, but people weren't too worried about it. They figured he'd have to use the door to get into his apartment. Little did they know, our blonde friend never stepped foot on his property.

"All right it's about time to start the Exams. Uuh Borizo Takahashi?" Iruka said looking around the room. Upon not hearing a present he decided to continue. "Alright then lets begin. First up, Aburame Shino. You will have to first create a henge then a-"

"IM HERE!" Tak said busting through the window landing on Naruto's head. "I was halfway here and then this DAMN BIRD-"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" He yelled sitting up causing Tak to fly head first into the ceiling, only his neck down could be seen dangling from the ceiling.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a sweat drop and a tired face. He absolutely would not admit to swallowing bird shit.

"Anyway… shall we begin?" A sighing Iruka dead panned as he looked at the future ninjas of the village.

10:30am

"Ok students, it seems you all passed this section with flying colors." Iruka said with two tissues up his nostrils. "Naruto be careful about when where and how you use… that jutsu." He muttered to a mildly beaten up blonde boy. The girls in the classroom didn't take to kindly to the jutsu, and all the boys in the class just cracked up as another hole was made in the ceiling that day, by a blood-propelled Iruka. "Now this year we're trying a new system. We will be playing a game of capture the flag." He then pulled two small flags, one with a frog on it and one painted with a fox. "Each team must protect this flag as if their life depended on it. In other words, this flag is your client. The first team to strike down the opposing teams flag will win. The prize? Well that's a surprise. Everything's already set up, now let me read out the names of the teams and lets get started." He said looking down at his clipboard.

10:50am

"You have to be kidding me…" Naruto looked at the remainder of his team. All was left was Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji. He sighed as he ran through the events that happened. Apparently Tak, Sasuke, and Shikamaru on one team was more then enough to take out most of his team. "Oh well, at least the weaklings are weeded out …" he muttered under his breath. He turned to his team as they were circled around their flag. "Ok guys new plan. Being a sitting duck wasn't on my list of things to do today. Ah… I need to get some ramen later. Maybe I should get miso… nah miso pork would be better… but I haven't had shrimp in a while…" he trailed off.

"Go with the miso pork Naruto! The texture of the soft meat ish sho delicioush." Chouji said in between bites of his bottomless bag of chips.

"You think so? I kinda like the taste of the shrimp better." Naruto said in deep thought.

"Good point. *Munch* Hmm well may-"

" SHUT. UP. If you two don't start getting into this mission I will eat both of you. I will not lose to billboard brow!" Ino shouted somehow using the Big Head no Jutsu.

"Sh-Shes right Naruto-san… we should get to work." She stuttered looking down at her fingers.

"Oh right. Mission. Ok. Lets do this. Kiba, you go scout the perimeter, take out the small fries, Hinata will help you. Try to avoid Tak and Sasuke. Ino you stay here, Chouji will be your support. Try to keep everyone away from the flag, obviously. I would give you a more in-depth plan but it would seem I have a bird to fry." Before anyone could object he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"I really gotta learn how to do that…" Kiba said earning a yelp of approval as he hopped off and everyone followed suit.

11:00

"*Yawn* Choujiii I'm booored. Entertain meee." Ino whined due to the lack of action.

"I wonder what Shika's doing right now…" Chouji said eating his chips.

"OK. Seriously, do you two have something going on?" Ino asked out of the corner of her eye.

"W-w-w-w-what would make you think that. Its just-" Chouji was about to finish his sentence when the two heard a large boom.

"What the…" Ino muttered.

..Elsewhere in the Forest..

"What the FUCK?" Naruto said looking at the huge crater in the ground. "I could have DIED." He then tried to jump away before the ground fell from underneath him. "Ok seriously?" he deadpanned the clone then poofed out of existence before it fell the whole length. "Next time get Shikamaru to set up your traps." Naruto said as he appeared behind Sasuke who was in a tree a few feet away.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree leaving an explosive tag in his stead. Naruto smirked and disappeared within the tree trunk as the branch exploded. He then stepped out at the bottom of the tree where a seal could be seen for a split second before it faded. Sasuke, however, saw this with his sharingan spinning, he planted a kick right across Naruto's cheek causing him to sail through the forest into a small clearing. Naruto stood up and spat some blood as he smirked and wiped the remainder of the blood from his lip. He then motioned for Sasuke to attack. Sasuke wasted no time as he dashed in to Naruto's guard. He then released a flurry punches that Naruto ducked and weaved around. Naruto then grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist as he overextended a punch. He attempted to shift his weight but Sasuke smirked predicting this and jumped, flipping over Naruto and dropping his weight under Naruto before placing one hand under his armpit and grabbing his wrist, he then promptly threw Naruto over his shoulder and straight into the ground creating a small crater. Sasuke jumped back and through a few kunai laced with explosive tags around Naruto causing him to fly high into the air. Sasuke then ran up the side of the tree while Naruto started his decent. He then jumped off the tree stopping his flight right above Naruto. He opened up a flurry of unblocked punches to directed to his body. His Sharingan spinning, he placed his hand on Naruto's body and pushed off while spinning parallel to Naruto like a mini tornado. He then brought his leg to Naruto's body causing him to crash into the ground. Sasuke then used the propulsion from the kick to hop off of Naruto and land about 5 feet away completely unscathed. "Hn. Weak. I knew you were a dobe, you'll ALWAYS be weaker then me. Why? Because I'm better. I'm smarter. Faster. Stronger. And most importantly, I will ALWAYS be loved." With that he turned to walk away. But then he stopped. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He couldn't move, his back broke out in a cold sweat, and he felt like he was going to faint. He tried to turn around but he suddenly saw flashes of his own death causing him to fall due to his knees buckling under him. He tried to stand up but failed landing him on all fours. He began to wretch as Naruto appeared over him with killing intent exploding from his entire body. Sasuke could barely look at his feet without feeling like he was going to faint. Every cell in his body was telling him he needed to get out of there. His brain was telling him he needed to keep consciousness. His muscles were long gone, along with his bladder.

Naruto cracked his neck and went over the crater where Sasuke's kick landed him. He picked up the log he used to replace himself with. He then broke it to pieces with one hand as he walked back to Sasuke, each step slow and deliberate. "If you think I care about petty things like the shallow love the villagers then you really are worse off than I thought." Naruto said unusually calm as he arrived in front of Sasuke's person, he then dropped the splinters right infront of Sasuke. Naruto crouched so he was just above eye level of Sasuke. He picked up a splinter and placed his finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted his head until he made eye-contact. He raised the splinter so that it was right in front of Sasuke's left eye. "You really aren't much without those pretty little eyes are you? Should I get rid of them for you? They must be a nuisance." Naruto then moved the splinter closer and close to Sasuke's eye. He then made a quick jerk causing Sasuke jump back instinctively but since he was so off balance he landed flat on his ass as Naruto stood. "Remember this: You will NEVER be better, smarter, faster, OR stronger than me. Now sit there in you puddle of piss, lament." Naruto then turned and walked into the forest while Sasuke slumped back, his mind finally feeling at ease he slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

Naruto looked at the sun now worried, he took of toward the other teams base. "Naruto!" He heard from behind him. He turned to see a panting Hinata. Her clothes were torn revealing the mesh she wore under it. "K-Kiba! Kiba *pant* Big Black Hooded Figure *pant pant* Kiba tried *pant* HELP!" Naruto was already heading towards Kiba's fading chakra signature, his fears turning to reality. He threw a laced kunai high up in the air. It sailed for a few seconds before it stopped and exploded creating a bright red S.O.S. in the skies of Konoha.

"Please be alive…" Naruto said while he rushed towards Kiba, he didn't expect it to occur so soon. Not to Kiba atleast, what would he do if a death was on his hands at this point in his plan?

Ah, new chapter sorry for delay. A reviewer, something you all should be brought up a good point thank you _fanofmany_.

What I meant was that Naruto for right now wont have a specific love interest, but later on he will for right now he's free-lancing.

Pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Most teenagers unconsciously close doors behind them whenever they enter their room._

5/11/6 12:02 p.m.

The Hokage took a signature puff from his pipe. "Well now. It would seem we have an intruder within the walls of Konoha. Maybe even a traitor." He then paused to take another puff of his pipe. "This is a very pressing matter, as one of our own children has been attacked." He stole a glance at Tsume who was much less involved in the conference as usual. Which was understandable, seeing as how her son was the victim. "As of right now, we don't have a clue as to who the perpetrator might be, but we know he was wearing a black hooded cloak. And his attacks apparently don't do any physical damage, possibly a Genjutsu user. We have no way of knowing until Kiba wakes up. If he ever does." The Hokage muttered under his breath. "So, in order to prevent incidents like this from happening again, you are all to increase your defenses around your compounds. Also you are to send out a few members of each squad for patrol each night. We are going to put Konoha on lockdown, I want a check on everyone who enters, and for right now, no one leaves. Hiashi. Were going to need your scouts to observe every chakra signature of Konoha 24/7. Dissmissed. Oh, Tsume, please come with me. We need to talk, its about Kiba…"

1:30 p.m.

Naruto was busy training in the middle of the forest of death. The army of spiky yellow hair could be found meditating on water, using their wind affinity to form half inch deep slits in trees, chasing tigers, practicing jutsu, reading scrolls, etc. Naruto himself was strangely out of character. He was meditating under a waterfall deep within the Forest.

"What is this feeling?" he thought. "Whatever it is I don't like it. Kiba, Ill get whoever it was who did this to you. You just wait." He said as he stood up, letting the stream of water create small streams running down his toned upper body. He yawned as he walked over to his camp and plopped himself down on his log preparing his mind for the rush of information he was about to receive from his clones' training. He dried himself with use of his wind chakra and put on his raggedy black t-shirt.. As he dispelled himself he chuckled at one particular jutsu he thought of. More like a new use of a jutsu. He truly was a genius.

He shook his head as if it would help him organize his thoughts and with a sigh he stood up. He was about to go catch dinner before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He then began to stalk it, as it swiftly weaved from tree to tree. Naruto then recognized exactly who it was and broke out into a complete chase. His eyes slowly turning from his usual azure, to bright, almost blood red. He then pounced on the back of the hooded figure causing them both to fall as Naruto pinned him there on his back.

"So you caught me huh." The cloaked figure chuckled as his head turned around in a 180 degree angle. "Too bad." He smiled giving Naruto a good look at his face which caused Naruto fall back on his hooded figure then broke out into a hysterical laugh as he pulled out a kunai and brought it down to the middle of Naruto's Chest.

Elsewhere at the same time.

Tak yawned as he stared up at the clouds yawning to himself. He let his thoughts run through his head. "It couldn't be him… that makes things so much more complicated." He sighed as a leaf danced down from a tree it fell in that familiar unpredictable pattern that leaves always fall in. As it landed on his nose he stared at it, going slightly cross eyed." He tried to blow it off but it wouldn't go anywhere. He groaned, too lazy to move he decided to just let it stay there before a kunai sailed right by his nose slicing the leaf in half. Tak once again let another sigh escape from his mouth before he stood up and turned to face Sasuke who was standing there completely serious. Tak shrugged and turned to walk away when another kunai whizzed by his head. He mentally berated himself, he should've just stayed at home. He didn't want to have to do his families mission. He didn't care that every Borizo has had to do it at one point in their life. He hated the idea of it.

But his Borizo blood began rushing through his veins. And his uncontrollable will to fight became evident. It took all he had to calm himself down. "Look Uchiha. Whatever it is you want, get it from someone else." He turned to leave as another kunai flew by him, this time cutting his cheek. 'My one yearly day off from training, and it'll be spent pounding an Uchiha into the ground.' His hands flew through the familiar signs of his family jutsu as he turned to face the Uchiha. Again nothing seemed to happen, even Sasuke's sharingan couldn't pick up on any noticeable difference in the boys chakra.

Then Borizo launched himself at Sasuke. He threw out a low kick which Sasuke easily jumped over, but Borizo jumped off of his extended leg and attempted to knee Sasuke in the stomach only for it to be blocked by Sasuke before it could fully extended. Borizo immediately knew that this was the Intercepting Fist style that came with the Uchiha clan. He mentally sighed as he knew this fight was going to be unnecessarily drawn out.

Sasuke pushed off of Taks knee as it completely extended using the force to fly upwards as he threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken. He then started going through handseals. As Tak fended off the sharp pieces of metal he completed the Jutsu and called out " Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball!" As the giant fireball left his lips Tak just stood there with a giant sweat drop falling from his face and braced himself for the upcoming attack.

"Shit, this is gonna kill." He said crossing his arms infront of his face and taking a jump back to reduce some of the damage. As he shook off the fire that threatened to burn him, he sighed and looked at the Uchiha. "Alright that's it." He cocked his head to the side before he completely disappeared from Sasuke's vision, completely. Before he re-appeared his fist already connected with the back of Sasuke's head. He chuckled as the crow haired boy sailed across the clearing. "I'm just getting warmed up." He said letting a sinister smirk crawl across his lips.

As Sasuke came to a stop he looked up to notice that something about the young Borizo had changed. There was a slight distortion in the air around him, he didn't know what it was but he knew it was dangerous. He cursed to himself as he created two shadow clones on either side of him which quickly charged at Tak. All Tak could do was laugh as he ignored the two illusions that passed through him. That was until his head was suddenly the only part of his body visible above ground. Sasuke smirked as he appeared before the Borizo. "Heh. So was I." Sasuke then stood up and began walking away.

'Does he really think he can turn his back to me in this situation? How good of a ninja does he think he'll be if he's so smug? Tak then worked his way out using alittle bit of chakra to shunshin out of the ditch. He threw a kunai towards Sasuke as it hit him in the back of the head before he poofed and turned into a log as he appeared behind Tak and immediately kicked him in the spine which then poofed , Tak smirked predicting this and reappeared behind Sasuke aiming a kick at Sasuke's head, which he ducked on pure instinct. But once again Tak's leg shifted at an impossible angle and landed right on top of Sasuke's head knocking him out with ease. "Akkusukikku o Hyōryū."

Tak sighed as he kicked the Uchiha over on his back before he shrugged and walked away leaving the Uchiha in a puddle of his own drool, returning to his thoughts as if nothing happened. 'If it is who I think it is… "I gotta go talk to dad." He silently cursed to himself knowing that the whole mission would be in jeopardy if his thoughts were indeed correct.

1:40

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't fight the tears from crawling up to his eyes. "Why… Why dad?" He chocked out between sobs. He stood up after being knocked down for the umpteenth time by Minato. The blonde just laughed down at his son.

He said nothing, appearing before Naruto and sinking his foot into his gut. Naruto's eyes widened as he was launched back into a tree, he groaned in pain as he slid down landing on his butt. Minato pulled out a trident shaped kunai, a seal engraved onto the handle. "Now disappear." He said as he threw the kunai straight at Naruto's neck.

"Heh." Was all that could be heard before Naruto's clone exploded. As the dust settled the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Hm..." Minato thought with a slight smile on his face, before placing his hood on his head and dematerializing to who knows where.

Naruto was running as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower. His body was beaten and bruised but was healed by the time he jumped on the roof of the building next to the Hokage's window and let himself in.

"OLD MAN." He landed as he landed right on Hiruzen's paper work. "We've got a problem, a big one." The Third just took a puff of his cigar and waited to hear the boys story.

"My dad is back…" he said his voice darkening as he scratched his nose. Hiruzen immediately jolted and nodded his head to the young blonde as if he was trying to convey his feelings for the poor boy.

"What the hell is going on here?" The Third mumbled not having a clue what to do next.

Naruto sighed figuring the cloaked figure wouldn't come back to attack him for a while. "How about finally assigning the genin teams." He said calming down from the whole incident. "We need to train. Who knows how long it'll be till he comes back, we have to prepare."

Hiruzen stared at the boy, the boy who acted more like a man than anything. He was level headed and making good choices. He was also strong and smart, and he took his looks from his father. The boys only downfall was his indecisiveness. Lately the Hokage could tell Naruto was starting to develop feelings for his classmates. Feelings he thought the boy was so far incapable of feeling. He shook his head and snapped himself out of the trance, "Your right. Tommorrow in class your teams will be assigned. As for your teacher, I have a bit of a surprise for you." Sarutobi said as the door opened. Naruto turned around and began to shiver as he saw who it was.

"Y-YOU!" he cried. Literally.

5/12/6 2:00

Kiba opened his eyes, he was shocked when he realized when all he could see was white. " Is this heaven?" He said blinking a few more times.

"No sweety this is a hospital room," the kind nurse said before leaving the room to inform the head doctor of his awakening.

Kiba sighed as he tried to sit up, but to no avail. He tried to move his fingers and toes and felt intense amounts of pain. "NO… I'm crippled, paralyzed. No… Anything but this… please." he yelled unable to move an inch tears streaming down his face. He bit his lip, he couldn't cry. He was the man of his household. He blinked the tears away, until he thought about how his life as a ninja was over and they began to well up again.

"Relax kid, you'll be fine." Kurenai said flicking his foot and watching as he flinched in pain. "And theres your proof. You still feel pain in your appendages, the nerves are still working, it'll just take some time for you to heal." She explained.

"Who are you?" He asked, mentally breathing a sigh of relief at the realization that hed be able to walk again.

"I'm your new sensei." She said smiling at her new student. She motioned for the other two kids to come in. "And your teammates, Takashi and Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, "Why couldn't I be with Sasuke-san. Instead I have these two losers." She muttered under her breath.

Tak just gave a lazy wave, "Yo," he said adjusting his gaze to a bird outside the window.

Kiba stared at three of them "So this is my new team? GRAAAAH! This is the worst!" He yelled, still unable to move. Ino snapped back at him, it wasn't long before they were both exchanging yells. Tak had to cover his ears and tried to tell them they were in a hospital, but to no avail.

Kurenai just chuckled at the situation, she knew she had a lot of work to do, but she also knew that this team had some potential. Maybe.

2:00-Hokage Monument

"Sasuke, Shino, and Ino." The masked man said while staring at his orange book. He then closed it and put it in his pocket as he gave them an eye smile, "Welcome to hell. I mean Team 10. Now how bout we talk about some likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams shall we?"

Sasuke and Ino were rather cross about their current team, Shino on the other hand seemed to be rather nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Sure. I hate…" Sasuke started as the day went on.

2:00-Training Ground Three

Naruto sat there with Hinata and Chouji. He thought to himself while waiting for their dreaded sensei to arrive. 'The team could be worse, a byakugan could always be handy, as for Chouji, well, what can we do about Chouji… I'm sure we'll figure it out.' He thought looking at his two teammates.

Hinata looked like she was about to say something before a flash brown entered the clearing.

"Sup bitches. The names Uusuke. Lets get started." He said a grin apparent on his face. He was abit tanned, and his hair was a long shoulder length mess of dreadlocks. He stood at six foot and was wearing a black t-shirt with black cargo pants and black sandals. Grinning from ear to ear he analyzed the three Genin. "Huh, a chump, a shy one, and a fatso." He mocked. " Of all the-" he was cut off by Chouji's fist making an acquaintance with his chin.

Five minutes later he got up, his face resembling one big bruse, and dusted himself off seeing as how Chouji was finally tired of beating the life out of him. Naruto and Hinata chuckled slightly at their interaction. Chouji just gave a contented 'hmph' and returned to his seat.

Uusuke shook his head to get rid of the stars, "Lesson learned." Before he continued he picked up a rock and punted it into a low branch of the nearest tree causing a being to fall and land with a thud. Whatever it was didn't get back up. "OI! IM TEACHING HERE!" he said as he stuck his fingers in the earth and pulled out a chunk about 3 times his size.

The fallen object then got up dusted itself off and joined the group muttering at how troublesome this was.

"Good, now were all here. Squad 13." Uusuke stated dropping the earth he lifted into its original place, chuckling as he earned the shocked looks from Hinata and Chouji. The other two seemed unphased. 'Good, they're just as I thought.' He thought nodding to himself. "Now if only one more was a girl. Oh well." He said earning confused looks from everybody but Naruto.

"Don't worry about it guys, hes just a little special." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yep, that's me! Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikimaru Nara, prepare to die." Uusuke began his grin becoming devious as he threw an explosive tag right infront of them. With a small flare of chakra, he ignited the tag and caused it to explode. All for students were blasted from the spot.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. As Hinata landed a few feet behind him with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Obviously the test, duh. Oh, I forgot the rules. Last one standing gets to decide which team member to cut, since as you can see we're packing one extra pair of legs. The one picked, will be banned from becoming a ninja for the rest of their life. Plain and simple" He grinned from ear to ear as he saw the drastic change in expression between all of his students.

"Good, now lets begin."

2:15 pm- Hokage's Tower.

"Hokage-dono!" an anbu appeared bursting through his door. "About the cloaked figure. You won't believe what we found."

"What? That he's Naruto's Father?" He said continuing to go through his paperwork.

"Well yes. That, and he's dead."

**Hey readers! Sorry for the incredibly slow update, junior year in highschool, you know the deal. Anyway, im back… maybe… I need at least two more reviews before I upload the next chapter, which is basically done. AND I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR. Yes. All five of you.**

**Now on to business, I promise everything willl make sense in the next chapter as well as a clear story line. I had to write this chapter, because it simply had to be done. I know it was choppy, and bad, and vague, but it'll all make sense soon! So just stick with it. As for any questions, feel free to ask me… in the review box. And hell while your there why don't you tell me your favorite song, im looking for new music to listen to.**

**Till next time.**

**Jutsu list:**

Ha Imochi-Byō! (Chapter 1): Leaf Blast, self explainatory.

Hyōryū Kikku (Chapter 2): Drifting Kick, will be explained in later chapters

Akkusukikku o Hyōryū. (Chapter 4): Will be explained verrrry soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_ Revolving doors are tricky. Sometimes you think your on the right side but actually, you end up right were you started._

5/8/6 11:17

..Somewhere in the Borizo Clan Compound..

The courtyard was loud and boisterous with cheer and laughter. The Borizo clan was a fun peoples, they went where the wind took them. It took a lot to get someone from the Borizo clan upset. The open square shaped courtyard was surrounded on all sides by a high rising old Japanese style castle.

"Kyaaaaa!" a random clanswoman yelled as she saw a small black mouse whiz by the side of the outer wall and into a crack. "Fuuton: U~indokyan!" She yelled as she blew three giant compressed air balls decimating the side of the castle. "I thought I saw a mouse" she muttered, she then blushed and went to go get a broom and dustpan, while the rest of the clan went back to there business.

The mouse stood up with its back against a wooden beam, its chest quickly rising and falling. "I HATE being a Yamanaka." It thought to itself. It then proceeded to go deeper into the compound. The Hokage wasted no time investigating the clan compound. Seeing how the Yamanaka's made the best reconnaissance personnel he figured they would be the best choice for the B-Rank mission which happened to be inspecting the compound of an incredibly powerful clan. No biggie right? Definitely not deserving of an A-Rank. Nah, he was only risking his little mouse life, running amongst people who use A-Rank Jutsu for getting rid of little pests. The mouse sighed as it scurried up into a small hole into the main building. He ran along the walls and up the stairs staying just out of everyone's view. It took about 3 minutes to successfully get to the top floor of the Building of the North Wind, where a clan meeting was being held. He could see the shadows of the people talking from behind the almost see through sliding doors.

"…Takahashiyrou is finally a genin huh" One of the shades said.

"Yeah, suprising isn't it?"

"HEY THAT'S MY SON!" one of the shades yelled.

"Yeah yeah," another yawned out before scratching his head, "I'm more worried about what happened…"

"You don't really think that… he's here, do you?" Another one could be heard with a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

"Though its unlikely, its definitely not impossible." The leader said. "The worse of our fears have been realized, however, its not the end of the world now is it. So just relax, we'll deal with it when the time comes. Back to my boy Tak, I seriously doubt he'll fulfill his mission."

"Big surprise" one drawled sarcastically.

"Heh I know right."

"Nope, not a snowballs chance in hell."

"IM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW. My son can do whatever he damn well pleases. He has great potential he's just so… damn… lazy." The looked as if he let his head drop in shame.

"He did manage to have somewhat of a mastery of the first school of our clan. However, Hamu Tori Ken, is incredibly hard to do without the completing the task."

"Well we could alw-ACHOO" the leader sneezed and a strong wind blew through the room.

The Yamanaka mouse was blown into the a wall as a giant decorational axe fell off the wall.

"CANCEL" He then opened his eyes to find himself in the hokages room connected to a certain contraption that projected what he saw.

"You get all that?" He said still gasping for air from his near death experience.

Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were gasping for air behind a bush.

"Ok. That didn't work," Naruto said wiping off his shirt, "Shikamaru your turn to decide."

"Troublesome," he sighed as he huddled them closer.

Uusuke was yawning as he walked through the trees at his own leisure. He lazily looked around for his charges. 'Where oh where could they be.' He thought to himself playfully. He was having fun, for the first time In a long time he was actually… excited. With the information he gathered, he realized that these 4 genin could be the strongest team in the village. With Chouji's and Hinata's latent ability, Shikamaru's incredible intelligence, and Naruto's… well he personally trained him, he knew that any team Naruto was on would be good. But there was something off about the kid. "Hmm, well whate-" he said to himself as he just dodged a kunai. He jumped back as he saw Naruto standing in front of him with his arms across his chest and a huge grin on his face.

"Finally you'll get what you deserve you DAMN PSYCHO!" He yelled as he dashed in to Usu's guard. He opened with a kick which Usu easily redirected, but the blonde used to momentum to spin and threw a punch full of chakra at the man. Rather than redirecting his attack he jumped back in order to avoid any real physical damage, that was the point of the test after all, to draw blood.

"Heh you know you cant beat me one on one you little prick." He said as he was moving to punch Naruto in the gut until he suddenly jumped back to avoid a Chouji flying head first in his direction. He chuckled as Chouji landed head first into a tree, "Close." His eyes went wide however as a bomb note slowly fluttered out of the tree due to Chouji's disruptance. He could only mutter a curse before it exploded in front of his face. As the smoke cleared a charred piece of wood could be seen where Usu was standing. He appeared a bit further away slightly impressed with the fluidity of his teams actions until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see the blue haired kunoichi rapidly, however clumsily, closing his chakra points around his torso. He tried to move but to no avail, he realized he was caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Bind. His tenketsu were closed, and his movements were sealed, this was sure death to a ninja, he was so proud. He then realized he was surrounded by all four of his students kunai at the ready. They worked with the utmost fluidity and seemed to never skip a beat. Shikamaru was the head, staying calm cool collected and finding the best course of action. Chouji was the arms, the power, the punch and the block, the dirty worker. Hinata was the legs, she could see where they needed to go and take them there. And Naruto, Naruto was the heart, none of the parts would move without him. However, it was if he was shaky, he couldn't tell which way his heart was actually turning to… good or evil. Maybe those weren't the right words, his right or wrong would be warped, but whether or not he'd turn against his village.

"Well, what do we have here. Oh-ho it would seem I've been trapped, whatever will I do?' Usu said in mock fear. Naruto gritted his teeth and punched him across the face smiling maniacally as he saw a trickle of blood roll down the tan mans face.

"FINALLY HAHA I HIT YOU I HIT YOU!" Naruto danced around like a child until Usu appeared behind him and chopped him in the back of the neck immediately knoxking him out.

Shikamaru was awed, it was as if the man was never in his shadow mind in the first place. Something was definitely off about him. Hinata was no less in awe, it was as if his tenketsu repaired themselves on sheer will power. She would have to ask her father if that was even possible.

"Chances are he'll forget by the time he wakes up," Usu said with a strained smile. "Anyway you guys passed with flying colors see you here tomorrow at 7" He then turned and walked away, it was time to go to the Akimichi household. There were questions to be asked.

"In other words… you mean a puppet right?" the Hokage said bafflement apparent on his face.

"Yes sir! We have examined and re-examined the body, and it would seem that it was nothing more than a puppet. The strange thing is theres absolutely no trace of a chakra signature on it. Its as if a ghost possessed it." The man with the boar mask reported.

"Great, in other words, we have no idea who or what is impersonating our 4th Hokage." The Hokage sighed and took a long puff of his cigar. "Call the Borizo's, its time we had a little chat."

"N-naruto-san wake up." Hinata poked him a few times, hiding her red face behind her bangs. Shikamaru and Chouji had gone off some where leaving her together with the blonde. She couldn't help but stare at the sleeping boy, she placed his head on her lap and leaned her back against a tree. Slowly getting over her initial blush she realized how cute the blonde actually was. She ran her finger over his whisker marks and giggled as she saw his cheek twitch. She instantly felt herself relax while petting him, she really could sit there forever. She leaned back and felt herself blissfully drift into sleep as the sun began its decent.

"FUCK!" Ino cried as she just barely dodged a giant fireball. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" She yelled at Sasuke from across the field.

"Hn. Your just in my way." He didn't even look at her before he charged into the silver haired man who continuously deflected each and every one of his blows with ease.

Ino gritted her teeth before she sat down Indian style and mumbled to herself. "What the hell does Sakura see in you."

"His face." Shino said appearing literally from nowhere. Ino turned and stared at him slack jawed, for some reason Shino was becoming more talkative lately. Shino returned her gaze behind his shades, "What, she said he's cute right?"

Ino just slumped her head and returned to her thoughts. 'I thought it'd suck if I was the one who didn't get any bells, but, maybe I could just deal with another year, and hopefully another team.

Kiba was sitting the day out, watching his two teammates train. He gave himself a sigh as he tried to remember exactly how he was attacked. He swore his attacker looked just like his dad, but his dad was gone. Off traveling the world, the village thought he was dead, but he sent a letter home every once in a while.

The attacker didn't exactly fight like an Inuzuka either, the lack of a dog made that apparent. He was slowly drifting into the confines of his mind when Kurenai plopped her self down next to him.

"Y'know, I see something in you Kiba." She said, startling hun straightforwardness she possessed. "If I had watched you while you were with your friends I wouldn't have seen this. But you actually think, I can see it on your face. I think Ill train you, along with Sakura alittle differently than I anticipated." She said nodding to herself before a small grin snuck its way onto her face, "Get ready, because starting next week, your ass is mine." She then got up and walked away leaving a seriously stunned and confused Kiba.

"What… just happened…?"

"H-Hinata?" He said looking up at her sleeping face, a slight blush crept across his cheeks. He never felt so comfortable before, and he liked it. The way her bangs shaped her face. The way her smile seemed like it was painted on by a world class artist with the utmost care. He felt wanted. Genuinely wanted. He mentally snapped himself out of it and got up slowly, careful not to disturb her. He then began to walk away to begin his real training. He looked back one more time, the tiniest bit of a blush still apparent on his cheeks. He then jumped off towards the forest of death trying to discover this new weird feeling in his gut.

Ino had been watching her love interest for a while now, laying so cozily in another girls lap. This was unacceptable, she had to find a way to get closer to Naruto. But where would she start. She decided to follow him for a bit to see exactly where he lived. "Maybe if I had a little more information on him…" She said to herself stalking the blonde as stealthily as she could.

If only she knew what was in store for her.

**Hello my avid readers, so a few updates/questions. **

**Do you guys prefer shorter chapters closer together? Or longer chapters further apart. Because I can do either and I want you guys to be happy.**

**MagicFear brings up a good question, and though I don't want to give away anything, I can promise you what your thinking is not gonna happen.**

**As for Naruto's love life, its starting to pick up, I promise hell have a suitable harem by chapter 12… hehe.**

**I know your all wondering who the hell Usu is, just wait itll come.**

**I also want to thank Volos for his review. It fueled me to finish this chapter (though it iisss shorter than usual.) **

**Ok can we pleaaassseee TRRRRY to make it to 15-20 reviews. That's what itll take for the next chapter to release.**

**The next chapter is the beginning of Team 14's arc where a very fun back story will be explaining a few things. Got it? FANTASTIC.**

**Thanks for reading~ R&R as if your life depends on it.**


End file.
